


Under An Angel's Wing

by ArcherHyakuya1997



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Gang Violence, Inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion, M/M, Neon Genesis Evangelion Manga, Neon Genesis Evangelion References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHyakuya1997/pseuds/ArcherHyakuya1997
Summary: Shinji Ikari leads a lonely single life. He has no friends, he doesn't have a girlfriend, and nothing particularly exciting ever happens to him. That is, until one night...
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 6





	Under An Angel's Wing

It was Saturday night at the nearest bustling club, the air was thick with an aroma of ecstasy and the thick swirling smell of perfume and alcohol. Pink and green lights were all that illuminated the bar and dance floor, both of which were littered with busy, bubbly people of all types and color, and yet Shinji sat alone, at least ten feet apart from everyone else at the bar.   
21 years old and still never had any real girlfriend or relationship to speak of. It’s just that nobody ever approaches him, and beyond that, he struggles to make friends on his own. Even so, the searing ache in his chest continues and so does his social anxiety. Together, it spirals into a cocktail of depression, insecurities, and all sorts of other issues and baggage he could scare a therapist away with. 

Not even the attention of the bartender can be gained as Shinji runs his finger over the rim of his empty glass, again and again, his cheek resting on the palm of his other hand. But just then…   
It happened.   
Someone sat next to him. A pretty girl, in fact!  
‘Mom will never believe this when I tell her.’

“Hello there,” this lovely young lady leaned over the counter to spy at Shinji’s nervous eyes, her smile wide and welcoming. “I see you here a lot. Do you like their drinks?”  
“A-Ah, yeah…” His crippling anxiety refused to let him gaze upon her fully, and so he just came across either rude or incredibly awkward. He sat there for what felt like an eternity in silence, chewing his lip, waiting for her to either say more or go away. With such a flat response, he all but entirely expected her to vanish. And that she did. Even though all he wanted was attention and affection, he sighed with relief at her absence, for at least now he didn’t have to feel so nervous and stress over every little detail of their conversation and body gestures. Not that there was much of a conversation to start with…

“You seem tired.”  
“AH!”   
Shinji jumped out of his skin, nearly fumbling out of his seat, his entire body whipped around to face the exact same girl leaning toward him from the opposite side than before. Her eyes gleamed a pale blue behind her red rimmed glasses which seemed to mold her face into something reminiscent of a grade school teacher, her silky red brown hair was pulled back into two pig tails, but draped over her shoulders and chest as she leaned closer to Shinji. Oh… Her chest… His eyes trailed along her hair until they stopped at her exposed pearly skin, inviting him closer.   
“Heelloooo~?”   
She waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you alright in the head, or have I just had too many to drink?”   
“Ah, n-no, I’m sorry. I-It’s just that… people… typically don’t approach me like you do… or at all…” the last three words came out as more of a whisper than anything else.   
“I’ll admit-“ she sat with her back to the bar, elbows resting on it, “-you don’t leave yourself very approachable. You have this doom and gloom cloud hanging over your head— no, your whole body!”   
Most people use hand gestures to exaggerate themselves, and yet this girl seemed to use her whole body… flailing around a little ridiculously to make her point more clear. Shinji would have called her stupid, if she wasn’t so cute. But wait… wasn’t she insulting him?   
“What’s your point?” He puckered his lips in displeasure.  
“I don’t particularly have a point. But you came here to find someone to have fun with, right?” Her lips curled into a smirk and her eyes narrowed, almost a little sinisterly.   
“Well… yeah. I’d really like it if I could just find someone to talk with.”   
She chuckled, “yeah- then how about we find someone quieter to talk? I happen to know a really nice place that’s really quiet this time of night.” She leaned in closer. Shinji gulped, modding his head in agreeance.   
“Y-Yeah, I’ll go with you.” 

———————————————

The dark street was as quiet as a graveyard, and the alleyway this young girl led him down was somehow even eerily quieter. It was as if the wind couldn’t touch this one place in between two ordinary cement buildings.   
“Gentlemen should lead the way~.” She smirked and giggled as she motioned for him to walk ahead of her and lead her down the alley.   
It was so dark, he couldn’t see what was on the other end, and it seemed to go on longer than it should without any light in sight, until finally his nose touched something cold and hard. It was the wall at the end of the alley— a dead end.   
“Huh?” He ran his hands over the wall just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things, but as sure as he was dead inside, this was definitely a dead end.   
“Um, I think we took a wrong turn—“  
The sound of a gun cocking and the feel of cold metal being pressed against the back of his head immediately alleviated all confusion over how they could have taken the wrong turn so easily. It was a trap.   
“Oh, no, I don’t think so. I fully intended to lead you this way, and you have no chance of escape. Now… hand over your wallet and empty your pockets.”   
Having no other real choice if he still had any value for his life at all, he did exactly as she demanded and laid all of the contents of his pockets, including his wallet, down on the pavement beside him.   
“Good boy~. Now turn around slowly.”   
Again, he did exactly as she asked, his hands raised up in surrender.   
“I won’t tell anyone of tonight. I promise.”   
“I know you won’t.” She smiled.   
Shinji held his breath in his throat, “r-really?”   
“Yeah. Because I know a secret that I bet you don’t know.”   
“W-What?”   
“Dead men don’t talk.”   
She fired her gun right at his forehead on her last syllable.   
This was it, the end. No more late night TV shows with his pet cat, no more lonely nights, no more… well, he didn’t have much going for him other than his cat, really. And yet he didn’t feel ready to go yet. But wait… why wasn’t he dead yet? Or feeling any pain?   
Slowly, he opened his eyes to the color crimson. But it wasn’t blood, no, it was something far brighter. Something that seemed to illuminate as radiantly as the moon. White locks of hair fluttered down in almost slow motion, cascading over the two crimson circles and breaking the spell that illusive red had over him.   
“H-Huh?! What?!”   
The owner of these two red orbs and white hair was a thin man who didn’t appear to be too older than Shinji himself, but how did he get here and from where? And why was he shielding Shinji with his own body— a complete stranger?!   
And that smell… the smell of blood… he really caught the bullet with his own body!   
Shinji peaked around under the man’s arm at the woman who had previously just been holding him at gun point. Her arms were now shaking so hard it was rattling her gun, her eyes wide with fear. “Oh… no… there wasn’t supposed to be a third person involved, oh, no… This was my first time trying this kind of hold up… W-Who are you?!”  
The crimson man slowly cocked his head back to lock his eyes on her.   
“Your nightmare, if you don’t leave right this instant.”   
Shinji doesn’t know what kind of face he might have made, but the girl went dashing out of the alleyway and took a sharp right in the direction of the club they had come from. Although, somehow, Shinji had a feeling she wouldn’t be going back there for a long time. 

The rough coughing of the man towering over him shook Shinji’s focus back to the matter directly at hand— getting help for the injured stranger who just saved his life!   
The man pressed his palms against the cool cement wall behind Shinji, seemingly with the intent to keep himself from collapsing.   
“Oh my god… where did the bullet hit you? We need to get you to a hospital!” Shinji took the man by his arms and put them around his own shoulders so that he could use his own body to keep the man standing. He scanned what he could see of the man’s body, trying to find any traces of a bullet wound, but it was almost impossible to see everything from the angle he was at. But he knew that the man was injured, so regardless of where the wound was, the answer was still that they needed a hospital, STAT! 

Almost having forgotten from being so distracted by the events at hand, Shinji bent down to quickly pick up his things and forcefully shoved them in his pockets before making his way out of the alley with the man in tow. All this time, not a single word more was spoken by the man after the woman was scared off. Shinji was beginning to wonder if the man had perhaps lost consciousness. That might prove even more problematic.  
“Hey…” Shinji shook him a little, “stay with me, you need to stay awake, okay? We’re going to get you help.”   
“You’re so kind…” the man’s voice was like a forced whisper.   
“Me? You’re the one who… Nevermind, let’s just focus on getting you to a hospital.”   
He felt the man weakly grab his arm and begin to squeeze.   
“No… No hospital. I just need rest. Please, can you take me back to your house? My home is too far from here… I wouldn’t be able to make it.”   
“No! You need medical attention! What if you bleed out?!”   
“I won’t bleed out.”  
“I won’t do it. I’m taking you to a hospital, it’s what you need.”   
“Even if you take me there, I’ll refuse medical help. They can’t force treatment on me when I’ve explicitly stated I don’t want any.”   
Shinji grit his teeth, “why are you so stubborn?!” He sighed angrily and turned to start walking in the direction of his own home. “Fine. My house isn’t farther than a block from here.”   
“Perfect…” the man’s voice became nothing but a sigh at this point. He smiled as he shut his eyes and seemed to dead weight himself. “Noo, you’re too heavy for me to carry— please wake back uppp!” Shinji groaned and struggled, but the man had already completely lost consciousness. 

————————————————

Shinji had laid the man out comfortably on his bed. It took him 5 minutes to figure out how to position the pillow just right under his head, and another 30 minutes to decide on if the man would want a blanket or not, and if so, what KIND of blanket or sheet. In the end, he decided on a thin but incredibly soft and comfortable knit blanket, which just so happened to be Shinji’s favorite from when he was a child. It was something his mother had made for him long, long ago. But for now, it was okay for the man who saved his life to borrow it.   
Worriedly, Shinji sat over him, knees pressed to the bed and hands clenched tight. He watched the man’s every movement, every breath he took, waiting for any signs of worsening or improving. Hopefully it would be the latter.   
He bit his lip hard when the man began to move in his sleep. He seemed to be having some sort of unpleasant dream. He only became more and more restless in his sleep, beginning to thrash his limbs, his face becoming contorted. Shinji feared this may complicate the wound even more, so not knowing what else to do, Shinji did the one thing he wished someone would have done for him during his childhood night terrors.   
Too shy and too nervous to reach for both, Shinji firmly grasped the man’s nearest hand with his own, entrapping it in his own warmth. He leaned closer and began to whisper, so as to comfort but not to awake the man. “It’s going to be okay… it’s okay here…” Shinji didn’t really know what to say, as he’s never been in this situation before, for either side. But he didn’t want the man to keep suffering and thrashing in his sleep. Oddly enough, however, Shinji’s efforts seemed to have done the trick. The man slowly settled down, gnawing on his own lip in his deep sleep. He let out a few softs groans, his brows knitted together in pain. But at least he wasn’t thrashing wildly anymore… there was much less chance of him hurting himself now.   
Shinji took this chance to study the male’s features more closely now, after all, he may never have the opportunity to again. The very act of peering upon this man’s face while he slept made Shinji flush with embarrassment-- but why was he the one embarrassed?! 

Shinji dipped in close for a long look...

**Author's Note:**

> I started this June 5th and finished today, Sept. 23rd. It started as just a silly little self satisfying story to stretch my creative side of my brain. I hope someone enjoys it


End file.
